Wicked Fiends
by Angel-lace
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are sent to Hogwarts along with a suspicious friend. What will happen as they try to save Hogwarts? Slight Yaoi possibly
1. Chapter One

Wicked Fiends  
  
Chapter One  
  
"OWL!" Yusuke shrieked, jumping up and down in a small dance as a large, tawny owl swooped down into the park where Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HELP!"  
  
"Baka ningen," Hiei growled and the owl turned on him in an instant. It flew at Hiei with mock precision but misjudged the koorime dearly, for the fire youkai grabbed the bird and broke its neck with ease. "Baka bird."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed in shock. Behind him, Yusuke continued to cower away from the animal even though it was dead. "You cruel youkai! What did the bird ever do to you?!"  
  
"Ah ha!" a voice chirped from above them. The three looked up from their arguement momentarilly and stared at the ferrie girl on her oar. "It's about time that owl found you! Guess what, boys! You've got another mission!"  
  
With a huge smile, Botan flew out of sight into the afternoon sky, her laughter, though, remained with the three puzzled Spirit Detectives as they stared after her. Taking his ruby eyes off where the ferrie girl had been, Hiei took the chance to notice a very thick envelope clutched in the claws of the dead owl. On the part of the envelope that he could read was written:  
  
To the three strongest of the Rentai Tentai and one important friend...  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

* * *

"Whatcha mean we gotta go to London?! Where the hell is London?! Is that even on this planet?! Is it even in this-"  
  
Kurama coughed softly, interrupting the ranting raven haired boy into silence. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were in Koenma's office where Yusuke was currently in a fit of rage after discovering their latest mission... even though the toddler had alreadly left the room.  
  
"London, Yusuke, is in Europe," Kurama said pointedly. "The easiest path of travel is a portal just off the beach shores of the Atlantic on the coast of Japan, not that far of a travel for us. Obviously, if you were listening, you would understand that it is of vital interest that we take up this mission, eve if it does mean we have to sacrifice a year to do so. The idea of a demon taking out an entire race of magic using humans is a vital task that we have to stop as soon as possible. For once, Koenma is right on this case. It is very important that we get over to London and to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."  
  
"Kurama..." Yusuke growled menacingly and recieved an evil glare from the normal silence of Hiei. "We're going to a school for wizards for damn's sake!"  
  
"Yes, I know that," the red head nodded, his hair falling into his face. "And it truly helps that Genkai was able to recommend us as teachers for a cultural experience."  
  
"Is that what that old hag said?!" Yusuke demanded, slamming a fist on Koenma's empty desk. "Whatever convinced her to say we'll provide a cultural experience?! This is how we should do it-"  
  
"Shut up," Hiei growled. "Your voice is annoying."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Yusuke, there is no way of avoiding this," Kurama interrupted once again. "We must save this school even if it is called Hogwarts. Come now, we must make it to London immediately."

* * *

Wearily, after a long travel, they stepped out of the portal. London. It looked as they thought it would: dark, dank, and dreary, a light fog hung in the air. It was after all, the middle of the night. A dreary cast from the pale light of the moon silohetted bus, appearing out of no where, made a forceful bang and accepted the weary travelers into its sanctuary. It was the Knight Bus.  
  
"Thank you," Kurama nodded thankfully to Ernie and Stan as he, Yusuke, and Hiei got off the Knight Bus. "We gratefully appreciate it."  
  
Without a word or sound, the Knight Bus disappeared into the morning.  
  
"London," Yusuke muttered unappreciatively.   
  
"Would's you be... Yu...Yu... k... and He...hay... and Coo...Ranma?" a very tall ningen with a burly beard approached them. Hiei and Yusuke glowered at the ningen for so talentedly ruining their names.  
  
"Yes, we would," Kurama smiled, pushing his hair from his face. "This is Yusuke-" he pronounced the names slowly. "And this is Hiei. And... I am Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you. And who are you?"  
  
"Name's Hagrid, at yer service. So, yer the Professors from Japan, eh?" he looked down at them while Yusuke stared up at him stupidly. "Ah, well, a little young if you ask me but never doubt Dumbledore, I always say. And Master Genkai is a legend, so never doubt her either, I always say."  
  
"You say alot," Yusuke noted. "And you're really, really, really, REALLY tall. Just the opposite of Hiei!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Woh..." Yusuke found himself staring up at a glaring Hiei, who held his katana in hand, and found the world spinning before his eyes.  
  
"I am not short!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"No, he's just vertically challenged," Kurama piped cheerfully. Hiei scowled at Kurama before sheathing his sword and stalking away after Hagrid, who moved to lead the three Professors to Diagon Alley.  
  
"So, we've got a youngin... and a vertically challenged one... and the cute girl-"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Kurama demanded ludicrously. "For your information, I am NOT a girl! I am   
a MAN!"  
  
"Beggin' yer pardon, Professor," Hagrid blushed under all his scraggly hair. "Didn't know with all that hair."  
  
"Of all the indignant-" Kurama paused, huffing madly. He closed his eyes, drowning out the sound of Yusuke's howling laughter and Hiei's snickering before he continued. "I just happen to like my hair long! End of discussion!"  
  
He stormed away without another word, glaring at anyone who crossed his path.

* * *

"Wow..." Yusuke stared into Diagon Alley as the bricks moved aside.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid beamed.  
  
"It's... big..." escaped from Hiei's lips and Kurama smiled slightly.   
  
"IT'S HUGE!" Yusuke exclaimed. "HOW DO YOU FIT ALL THIS IN A WALL?!"  
  
Kurama sighed and gathered himself as he realized how long a year it was going to be. Sighing again, he turned his attention to Hagrid just as the large man remembered something.  
  
"I've got to go, important meeting, you know," Hagrid winked at the red head. "I'll be seein' yer around Hogwarts I suppose. Ah, before I forget, ye got yer lists?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Kurama said curtly, still fuming at the large man.   
  
"Ah, then here's the money you'll be needin' to buy yer supplies," Hagrid handed them pouches of money. "It's from Dumbledore as a gift. Don't mind payin' him back, he won't accept it. Well, I'll be seein' ya."  
  
With that, the large man disappeared into the crowds of witches and wizards. As Kurama stared from the lists in one hand to the money in the other, it dawned on him of what he had to do.  
  
"SHOPPING!" he exclaimed as his mood brightened, grabbing Hiei and Yusuke by the collars and dragged the two of them into Diagon Alley.

* * *

A/N: okay, anyone who has read my story "Rose, Fire, Element, and Wand" just to let you know, I'm not working on that one anymore, I'm stuck so I'm starting this instead! thanks, and REVIEW!!  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: okay... so usually i make my character Misha as Yusuke's twin, but let me be one to say that it's gotten old. so as of this chapter, be prepared to meet... Misha Inari, Dreaded Captain of the Spirit World!

* * *

Wicked Fiends  
Chapter Two  
  
For Yusuke, life was hell. For Hiei, life was worse off than hell. And for Kurama, well... life couldn't have been better. In fact, he was higher than Cloud Nine and slowly getting higher...  
  
"Oh, Hiei! This one matches your eyes! Look! It's red!" the red head exclaimed. He moved quicker, than either of the two Spirit Detectives could follow, from rack to rack of robes. The shop owner stared at the red blur with wide eyes, completely unable to keep up with the estatic demon. "Oh! And Yusuke! My, my, my! This is perfect! So... so... green!"  
  
Well... actually, let's put it this way, neither Yusuke nor Hiei could keep up with Kurama's movements as they were already buried underneath piles and piles of boxes and bags of stuff that the kitsune had already bought. And in all sincerity, it was all useless magic junk for where they were going except for wands and school books. In addition to that, the kitsune had bought three broomsticks and Yusuke and Hiei were still attempting to find the purpose of them. Plus, the money bags seemed to be endless no matter how much they-ahem, HE bought or HE spent.  
  
"OH! LORDY LORD! IT'S PINK! OH, IT'S PINK! I GOTTA HAVE IT!"  
  
"I am not wearing any of these, Kitsune," Hiei grunted as he tried to shift the weight of his pile and did not succeed.   
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke managed. "Do.. we really... need all... this?!"  
  
The silence proved that Kurama stopped to think about the question momentarilly.  
  
"No!" he sang.  
  
"Then why in all hells are we buying all of it then?!" Hiei demanded roughly.  
  
"Because, Hiei," Kurama pouted. "I want it..."  
  
"Baka no Kitsune," Hiei growled and shut up... for a moment. "I'm not wearing red, Kitsune."  
  
"Oh, but, Hiei, they would go so well with your eyes!"  
  
A very loud bang announced that both Hiei and Yusuke had dropped the packages on the ground. Yusuke let out a long sigh of relief and stretched his arms. Ontop of his head, Puu let out his own sigh of relief. The fire youkai glared menacingly at Kurama, who laughed nervously.  
  
"Kitsune, let it be known that it is only because Koenma is making me that I do this damned mission and that I refuse to stoop so low as to wear red!" Hiei vented.  
  
"But it would go well with your eyes," Kurama heaved a heavy, slow sigh. "But be it your will, I will not make you wear red. It was just my wish to see you in red... kind of like my revised version of the song Lady in Red. It's now called... Hiei in Red. It goes...  
  
"Hiei in Red  
  
Is snapping at me,  
  
It's so amazing."  
  
The last playful note came out wrong like a dying cat.  
  
"Oh, in all seven hells, Kurama!" a female voice hollered behind him as the note dragged on. "Stop that hideous racket before I kill you!"  
  
Both Yusuke and Kurama turned around very slowly to face a very annoyed girl. All of her hair, except for her crimson spikey bangs, was snow white, falling just beyond her shoulders in layers. She wore black jeans, round-toed boots, fingerless gloves, and a leather jacket over a white tank top.  
  
"YOU!" Yusuke screeched and then screamed bloody murder. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I LOCKED YOU UP IN KOENMA'S PRISON! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"  
  
"Koenma let me out on good behavior," she smirked. "And besides, you're going to have to get used to me being here because I'm a part of this mission. In fact, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts as well so woe is Yusuke. Shami... Shami... where'd you go?"  
  
"Captain Inari, ahem, Misha" Kurama coughed slightly, never taking his eyes of the deranged, demented, and sick demon slayer that he had once helped Yusuke find, chase, and nearly be killed by. "What is it that you are looking for?"  
  
"Shami! Oh, dammit! Yusuke! You and that damned voice of yours! Look at what you did to poor Shami!" Misha held up a small, blue dragon-like creature, which snarled menacingly at Yusuke.   
  
"A Dragon-Halfling," Hiei nodded knowingly. "Whenever they are annoyed beyond their comprehensible stress level, they turn into a baby dragon."  
  
"Why?! Koenma?! Why must you curse me so?! Need I be so stupid that you curse me so?!" Yusuke was down on his knees staring up at the ceiling of the robe shop. Passing witches and wizards stared at the crazed detective with sorrowful and pitying looks.  
  
"Get off your knees, you insolate fool!" the Captain hissed, dragging Yusuke to his feet. He cringed at her touch. "I'm not going to kill you so stop fidgeting."  
  
"You almost killed me once and you expect me to believe that you won't now?" Yusuke demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"No, I won't because... I can't," she told him flushed in the neck. "Koenma said I had to help you guys and that I can't kill you or it's my life."  
  
"Why would he send you on this trip anyway?" Yusuke asked, still attempting to process what she had said.  
  
"How should I know?! Probably because where you'll be going you need a crazy person to keep you in line!"  
  
A long pause of silence and then....  
  
"I am not wearing red, kitsune."  
  



	3. Chapter Three

A/N: okay... yeah... i prob should of updated sooner but hey... sue me. enjoy... and i don't know how much longer i intend on pursuing writing for the fact that i'm getting into novel writing.

Wicked Fiends

Chapter Three

"Are you absolutely sure that you _have_ to join us on this trip?" Yusuke asked for the millionth time since they had left the robe shop and the wand shop and the pet shop and... well let's just say since they left just about any shop you can imagine in Diagon Alley. At the moment, the four were heading through the woods looking for Kurama's portal that he so assuredly guaranteed they would find.

"Detective, if you do not want me to knock you through the nearest tree, I would pull that lip of yours over your head and swallow it!" the Captain raged arrogantly. "I won't tolerate anything from any of you."

"Why did Koenma send you here?" Kurama inquired.

"He said you would need the help of a demon slayer, other than that, I don't know what to tell you," she shrugged and jumped through the portal they had just found.

"Oh, dear, I do wish I had had the chance to tell her that that portal doesn't lead to the outskirts of London and that that is the wrong portal," the red head mused. "But, it does lead to London."

With Yusuke gawking loudly and Hiei gawking in private, the kitsune followed the Captain through the portal and into King's Cross Station in London.

"Um... guys..." Yusuke's voice drifted off as he, Kurama, and Hiei stood staring about the bustling King's Cross Station full of its British people. "We seem to be missing the Captain. And may I be the first to inform you that she is a crazy psycho in need of a mental hospital that electrocutes its craziest patients."

"Don't sound so crude, Yusuke," Kurama muttered though he, too, was thinking something along the same lines and was scanning the crowds to find the psycho Captain. His eyes widened as he saw the female Captain talking roughly with a man dressed in uniform and although he was quite unsure of what was going on between the two but he was very sure that it couldn't have been very good. "There they... I mean, she is."

"Gods! She's talking to a human! She's going to kill him!" Yusuke nearly shouted and ran after her. A moment later did not find him dragging her back... but her dragging _him_ back by the ear, a scowl on her face and her eyes flamed with anger. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I swear! Don't turn me into anything... unnatural! Don't _do _anything unnatural!"

"You mean you don't want me to rip your arms out of the sockets?" Misha growled.

"Yes!" Yusuke exclaimed in horror.

"Or drink you dry of your blood?"

"Yes!"

"Or tear you limb from limb?"

"Yes!"

"Or damage your heart and watch you suffer the ten seconds before you die?" she snapped.

"Please, gods! Koenma! Oh, Koenma! Spare me! Spare me!" the detective cried out, covering his face and cowering away from her as she let him go.

"Then, don't- may I repeat, do not!- interrupt me at any time. Do not, make me mad," she ordered. ("I hardly think that is possible," Kurama commented on the side to Hiei, who snickered.) "Do not say or do anything stupid while in my presence!"

"I hardly think that is possible," Hiei sneered to Kurama, who stared at him ludicrously. "What? It's the truth!"

"Here," the Captain held out four tickets. "These are tickets for Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the Hogwarts Express is the train we will be taking." Seeing their doubting confusion, she sighed. "Oh, just follow me!"

"Here, you three stay in this compartment and I'll get my own," Misha forced Yusuke into a seat of the train compartment. After staring them down for a very nervous moment on the boy's behalf, she left them and settled herself in a compartment two away from theirs.

"She's scary," Yusuke moaned, beating his head against the window as they waited for students to board the train. "I can't stand having her around."

"I keep remembering how she tried to kill me and nearly succeeded," Kurama murmured solemnly. "But looking at her now... I sense something different and there's this different look in her eye than the night she nearly did kill me. It almost makes me wonder if Koenma was right when he-"

"Baka, Kitsune!" Hiei snapped loudly. "Don't even think about it. There was no way in all seven hells that she was _only_ possessed that night. This is not a time to think about trusting her."

"Yes, but, Hiei, you didn't see the look in her eyes that night," the red head protested fiercely. "She looked crazed!"

"She always looks crazed, kitsune!" the fire youkai shot back roughly, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Lover's spat," Yusuke muttered. It was a well-known fact to the Spirit Detective, only to the Spirit Detective, that Hiei and Kurama were lovers. At first he was disgusted and put out by the idea, but over time he learned not to care so much. "I'm outta here before it gets ugly."

"Get back here, Yusuke!" Kurama tried to grab the tail of Yusuke's shirt but missed and the raven-haired boy left. "I need someone to defend me!"

"I ain't taking sides here," Yusuke called over his shoulder. "If I agree with you, Hiei will incinerate me. If I agree with Hiei, you'll send killer plants after me while I'm sleeping. I ain't takin' no one's side."

"Hn," Hiei growled. "She is and always will be crazy."

"She is not!" the kitsune responded so frostily that Hiei's eyes shot open and he looked taken back. "I know what I'm talking about. She isn't crazy."

"Hn," was Hiei's only response as he left the compartment to wander on his own.

'_You had better not love her, kitsune,'_ Hiei's thoughts invaded the kitsune's head.

'_I only love you,'_ Kurama answered back with innocence that quickly turned to a wicked idea. _'Besides, I wanted your help to set up Misha and Yusuke on a date, or at least to try.'_

'_Interesting...'_ the fire youkai sounded amused. _'Very interesting... what can I do?'_


	4. Chapter Four

Wicked Fiends

Chapter Four

"No... no... no... no... no... yes... there I am..." Yusuke muttered as he read over a list of the staff in the school and the classes that would be taught. "Combat Techniques, I can so handle that."

Across from him in the compartment of the train, which was nearly at the school, Kurama looked up from his book and Hiei pretended to not look interested when in fact he was curious as to what he would be teaching.

"Hiei, you're teaching some class called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Should be easy for you since you're the closest thing to the dark arts-" Yusuke dodged a solid object that was thrown at him. "And Kurama, you're teaching a new subject with another teacher. It's called 'Mythology and Astrology-an Insight on Life'. Sounds boring. Wonder who this other teacher is... I can't make out the name, can you?"

Kurama accepted the paper from the raven-haired detective and shook his head.

"If your lunch wasn't on the paper, maybe I could but I can't so I will just have to wait and see," as he finished his sentence, the train came to a screeching halt in front of a castle looming in the dark. Pale yellow lights radiated out of every small window and a cool wind blew off the lake, chilling the students as they filed out of the train. "Here goes nothing, I guess."

And the three, dressed in robes and quickly joined by the Captain, who wasn't dressed in her robes, entered their carriage that carried them to the door of the school.

"Could this become any more stupid?" Misha demanded roughly. At that very moment, the four professors were sitting idly at the long head table that stretched out before the four house tables in the Grand Hall. The students had been sorted and the feast was well underway. The four sat as so: Misha, Kurama-to spare Yusuke and to save Misha from being attacked by Hiei-, Hiei, and then Yusuke. Beside Misha, one of the other professors was attempting to engage her in an intellectual conversation and was having no such luck seeing that she completely ignored him. On Yusuke's other side, Professor Binns was discussing ghosts and spectacles with the young detective, who complied easily.

"Smile and pretend like you're enjoying yourself," Kurama hissed. "Professor Dumbledore is starting to suspect something."

It was true. Occasionally, Professor Dumbledore would glance over his crescent lenses at the Captain with a look of sheer curiosity. Misha glared at him once and then turned to glare at Kurama only to find the fox youkai had returned his attention to Hiei, who was having a minor difficulty with his dinner and the fact that his food was ningen food.

"Ahem," a small cough and a sharp clap from Dumbledore was enough to silence the entire hall. "And now, as I am sure many of you have noticed them, I believe it is time to introduce to you our four new teachers from Japan for this year. In addition to these new teachers, there shall be two new classes added to your schedules."

A loud groan could be heard from much more than one of the students. The Captain and Hiei snorted at the same time only to quickly glare back at each other.

"First, to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore motioned to Hiei, who remained sitting until Kurama stomped on his foot underneath the table. Fuming, the little youkai glared over the silenced students and watched them cringe under his infinite stare. "Please welcome Professor Hiei Jaganashi."

"He's more like the creator of the dark arts if you ask me," Yusuke mumbled through a mouthful of food so that no one could hear him. A scattered clap could be heard from the nervous students.

"And this year," the Headmaster continued. "Two new classes have been added as you know. They are: 'Combat Techniques' and 'Mythology and Astrology-an Insight on Life'. Professor Yusuke Urameshi will be teaching 'Combat Techniques' and Professor Youko Kurama shall be teaching 'Mythology and Astrology-an Insight on Life' along with the help of Professor Misha Inari. Please welcome them as well."

As the students clapped for the three, who were standing like Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances and then looked at Misha warily. She was standing with her hands inside the pockets of her leather jacket looking annoyed and ready to leave the moment she got the chance.

"You'll have your hands full," Yusuke whispered quietly once they had sat down again. "Just watch your back, okay. I still don't trust her and you have to be in a classroom with all day. Watch your back."

"Yes, but remember, Koenma will have a fit if she does anything so there shouldn't be anything to worry about," Kurama reassured.

"Yeah, but still-"

"I promise, Yusuke, that I'll be careful," the red haired fox youkai sighed and turned to Hiei, who had begun a verbal argument with the food on his plate. With another sigh, Kurama attempted to fix another situation.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Hermione Granger, a fifth year student whispered to her companions: the famed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. "Professors all the way from Japan."

"Do all Japanese look like that?" Ron's nose crinkled as he thought it over. "I thought all Japanese people had black hair not red and white hair. And they don't look very Japanese to me."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Ron does have a point, Hermione," Harry interjected quickly. "It could be, Ron, that they weren't born to Japanese parents. Maybe they just live in Japan because they like it there or maybe they live there for another reason."

"I don't like them," she said indignantly.

"You don't even know them!" Ron exclaimed, looking taken back. "How can you not like someone you don't even know?"

"I don't know what it is about them but they're suspicious," Hermioine pressed. "They don't even look like wizards-" each one of them looked at the four professors. Professor Kurama may have not looked wizard enough with his long red hair but the bottle green robes seemed convincing enough, even if he was wearing a red rose pin. And Professor Jaganashi and Professor Urameshi also seemed convincing enough in their black robes- Professor Jaganashi's robes must have been tailored to accommodate his short height. But Professor Inari appeared as quite the opposite. She was wearing black jeans, boots, a white tank top, and a leather jacket, not the apparel of a wizard.

"Well, three out of four aren't bad odds, Hermione," Ron responded, his gaze lingering on Professor Inari for another moment before turning his attention back to his friends. "Maybe she just doesn't wear robes because wizards and witches in Japan don't."

"No," a boy named Seamus Finnigan joined their conversation. "I heard that she spent her life in Azkaban and is out on a leave of good behavior to hunt down You-Know-Who."

"I heard that she's really not a witch but a Muggle who's got the help of a wizard trying to expose the magic world to the Muggles," another boy by the name of Dean Thomas added.

"Whatever it may be, I know that I don't like nor do I trust them," Hermione answered, her nose up in the air and her voice smug. She leaned in closer so only Ron and Harry could hear. "I think it's time we did some research on our new professors."


End file.
